In the commercial production of ice cream and similar frozen confections the attainment of a uniform texture, a palatable character without protein distabilization, and controlled overrun in the final product are factors which seriously affect the marketability of and consumer appeal for the product and also contribute to the efficiency and economy of production. It has been found that if air or other fluid is introduced into the ice cream mix when the latter is at a predetermined temperature (e.g., 26.degree.-27.degree. F.), the viscosity of the mix is optimum for mixing therewith air or other fluid so as to produce a desired homogeneous product.
Various dasher assemblies have heretofore been provided; however, due to certain design features, they have in varying degrees experienced difficulty in obtaining the desired results as to the product being dispensed. In certain prior structures the mix and air, or other fluid, are subjected to a whipping action immediately upon the mix entering the freezer chamber and before it has reached the optimum temperature with the result that excessive whipping is done in an effort to effect the desired intermixing; however, in so doing protein distabilization oftentimes occurs and the desired homogeneous mixture of mix and air is not obtained. In other instances where whipping of the mix with air occurs before the mix has attained a predetermined temperature, the dispersion of the air is non-uniform resulting in varying overrun of the finished product, as well as unstable flow from the freezer.